The Gremorys
by Icebend28
Summary: This is the story of Rias's twin as she discovers who she is and the dangers and joys of having a peerage.
1. Joy and Sorrow

Title: The Gremorys

By: Icebend28

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Highschool DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Chapter one: Joy and Sorrow.

"Lady Gremory, that's it just one more baby to go!" said Grayfia as she assisted Lady Gremory as she gave birth.

Lady Gremory also known as Venelana, was in the middle of giving birth to her third child. She had a boy many years ago, who is now one of the four maous, Sirzechs also known as the Crimson Satan. Her second child was born minutes ago was a girl child that looked like her but had her husbands coloring. Her name is Rias and now she is having Rias's twin.

A few minutes later, another baby girl joined the family.

"What a cute baby girl," cooed Venelana as she rocked the baby in her arms as Lord Gremory was let into the room by a servant who also assisted Grayfia with Venelana's labor. Grayfia had wraped a clean Rias in a blanket and handed the baby to Lord Gremory.

"What a cute baby girl," Lord Gremory murmured as he held Rias's tiny hand; "What is your name, little one?"

"I named her Rias; now if you could give our other baby a name too, that would be great! After all, when pure blooded Devils give birth to twins, each parent gets to name one." Said Venelana as Lord Gremory implanted the family crest into his baby at the top of Rias's chest. He then traded babies with his wife.

He was exceptionally proud that his wife gave birth to his perfect twin girls. It was a lucky sign for his family and the devils. There were more male devils than female ones and twins among the pure blooded devils happened very rare. Above all he loved raising children and could not wait to watch them grow up and give him grandchildren. He was so very happy. He looked down at his nameless baby girl and noted her appearence. The baby had her mother's brown hair but it was straight like his and she had blue eyes. His father had blue eyes and seeing them on his daughter made him feel nostalgic. He implanted the Gremory crest and struggled on what to name her. Suddenly it came to him!

"I name you Nicole of the house of Gremory!" Shouted Lord Gremory.

"Nicole...I like it. Did you name her after your pawn that gave her life to save ours?" Asked Venelana as she looked in his eye.

"Yes."

"Aren't your sisters-in-laws cute, Grayfia?" Asked Venelana.

In a rare moment of of not wearing her emotionless mask Grayfia smiled, "Absolutely, I leave to fetch my master and husband," then she teleported away.

A mere minute later, Sirzechs Lucifer, arrived and took each of his sister's in his arms and cooed as he held them. That day something else was born, an over protective brother. And the over protective brother had to be dragged back to work via a pinched cheek in order to finish his work so he could come to the family celebrations the next day.

The next day, Grayfia dressed the girls for the celebrations. The Twins were nigh insepretable and had to share the same crib, meal times, and other things. Anyone who seperated them soon learned their mistake as the twins demonstrated how well developed their lungs were for their age. The key phrase that spread among the household was do not seperate the twins.

When Grayfia finished, she caried a twin in each arm and walked them to the party location. Except for dire circumstances, anyone under the age of three were not permited to transport via magic circle because of the possible damage to young children.

Once she arrived there, the twins were introduced to high society. They were passed along the crowd until they were passed to Sirzech, who monpolized them. He cuddled them and spoke to them in soft baby voices and ignored any who wanted to talk to him. It went on for a while until he was intererupted by an huge amount of killing intent sent his way by his 'ultimate queen.'

"Master, it is unbefiting a Maou-sama, to hog the guests of honor (no matter the relationship to you,) from the other guests and completely ignore those who are trying to talk to you. I believe we already had a discusion on what befits a Maou and you know how much I hate to repeat myself," Said Grayfia as she stepped toward him and he backed away.

"Grayfia w-wait,.." stammered Sirzechs as Grayfia loomed over him and pinched his cheeks. HARD. Sirzech passed the twins to the next person in line and started talking to the Devils who wanted to talk to him and only then did Grayfia let go of his cheeks. He quickly shot Grayfia a look that could only be found on a kicked puppy before returning to the conversation. His parents chuckled at him, as powerful as their son was it was his wife who wore the pants in their relationship. The Heads of Bael and Phenex approached the Gremorys.

As the party came to a close and the twins made it back to their parents. To close the party Lord Gremory adressed his guests, "I have some exciting news about our daughters' futures. This night, I have betrothed my daughter, Rias, the next head of Gremory to Raiser Phenex, the third son of Lord Phenex. I have also betrothed our daughter, Nicole to Sairaorg Bael, a son of The Bael Head and possible next head. The future of devils is looking bright," after the soft applause the guests dispersed.

-Two and a half years later-

A sound of glass breaking and children screaming awoke the Gremory household in the middle of their sleep cycle. The lord, lady, and their peerages transported to the nursery. where two recognizable faces of devils belonging to the old maou faction, were trying to kidnap their young todlers who were not cooperating. The old maou devil assasin and kidnaper used a strong sleeping spell on Nicole as Rias bit the kidnaper after who dropped her. As soon as the devil dropped her Venelana sent a concentrated blast of the power of destruction at the devil after Rias which sent the devil into the wall badly injured but gave a grave injury to the devil holding Nicole. The devil holding Nicole teleported away.

"Follow him!" Shouted Lord Gremory and his rooks teleported after the devil kidnaper who had Nicole. While the now subdued and injured kidnaper was feeling the wrath of a pissed off mom, Lord Gremory sent for his son. When she was done with the kidnaper she had a rook and knight of hers take the prisoner to the dungon for further 'questioning.' But before they got too far in their questioning, a suicide spell killed the old maou faction devil.

As soon as Sirzech heard of the situation he teleported to his parents with his peerage. All had grim faces the more they learned of the situation. As Lord Gremory's Rooks returned empty handed after loosing the devil, a bit of hope died for the Gremorys.

The first thing out of Sirzech's mouth was, "Souji Okita, track down the kidnaper and bring back my sister. Enku, until Rias becomes old enough to have her own peerage or until I say otherwise, YOU are to gaurd my sister." He cut off his parents protests, "I don't want to hear about how as a Maou I can not favor anyone, but until I know otherwise, I have to assume the reason they were attacked was beacuse of their relationship to me. In order for them not hurt them anyore or use them against me I have to take these measures to protect the vunerable of our family."

Souji went off to fullfill his master's orders but soon returned empty handed as the trail went cold. Rias who had been crying the whole entire time went quiet as her parents cries filled the air. The only comfort that the Gremorys were given was that their family Grimoire which contained the history, magic knowledge, and the names and years the gremorys lived stated that she was still alive. Over the years, the search parties for their missing daughter came up empty handed and soon ceased.

-Somewhere in Japan-

The devil who held Nicole was gravely injured from Lady Gremory's attack, the injury was getting the best of him and was not responding to the healling spells. He had to ditch the kid somewhere, and this park would have to do it. He sat the sleeping child down beneath the fountain and sealed her memories, it would not do for both the Gremorys nor the ones who ordered him to kidnap and kill the girl, the old maou faction to know of her survival. they would both kill but for different reasons; the Gremorys would kill him for kidnapping and the old maou faction for disobeying orders. He had very few morals but one of them was do not kill children. He teleported somewhere to die alone.

Nicole sniffed and began to cry and when she opened her eyes she saw a married couple reading her necklace. They helped her up and asked if her name was Nicole, hearring her confused response worried the couple and they took her police station. Where they waited with Nicole as the police searched for the parents, which was unsucessful. The couple, whom Nicole bonded with, were childless and decided when the police concluded that the child's parents no longered exsist to adopt her. Nicole was happy, but felt along with her memories something else was missing but this is only the beginning.


	2. Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter Two: Childhood

Life with her adopted family was almost perfect, save for her lack of memories from before she was adopted and what happened when she was twelve and a half but that is a story for another time. Her new mother, Sakura Hoshiko, worked an important and high paying job for a corparate company. Her Father's name was Ken and he was an owner of a martial arts and swordsmanship dojo, as well as a master of those arts. They decided to have the name she wore on her necklace to be her first name and when they adopted her, gave her their last name. She hung out the most with her father the most because mother was the buisiest, though she still loved her mom. She also had an adoptive Grandmother who lived near Kuoh Academy.

At the age of four, she began learning martial arts and swordsmanship from her father and whom master he dragedher to see and thus she travelled around quite a bit. It was during these journeys, she met unusual exsistances like: Tiamut, Hotaru Kenja, Drake Valei and Arthur Pendragon.

She met Tiamut, a dragon who was a dragon disguising as a human who was vacationing Kyoto from her home. This was her and her father's first trip together to see a karate master for a month. She only practiced an hour before they let her so exploring with the karate master's daughter, whom was much older. They made a mutual agreement to ditch each other and lie about it to their fathers'. So when they ditched each other, Nicole headed to nearby bookstore and that was when she bumped into Tiamut the Chaos Dragon in her human form. They conected instantly, so everyday until the month was over they met up after practice. They were mutualy sad to see each other go. Tiamut gave her a bracelet and said that if Nicole needed her for anything was to contact her through the amulet on the bracelet. The bracelet and the necklace she had when she was found are the items she always wore no mater what.

She was six when her father, herself and suprisingly her mother, during a breif lull at work, went on a vacation to the country side for two weeks in the summer. That was where Nicole met Hotaru Kenja and saved the girl from drowning in the pool they were visiting. They got a long very well sharing each others dreams. Hotaru wanted to become a Ninja, but felt discouraged from all the teasing she recieved from her brothers, so Nicole encouraged her to chase her dream. She told Hotaru that her dream was to find out where she came from, who her old family was, and if they wanted her. For the rest of the vacation, She and Hotaru were glued to their hips. Surprisingly enough, their families got on well so they did not mind doing activites together for the vacation period. When Nicole and her family had to return, she and Hotaru exchanged addresses and became penpals.

One day, when Nicole was seven, she found a severly injured vampire in abandoned building. It was scary at first tending to the injured and weak vampire as he kept on threatening to drain her for first times she came to help him but she wormed her way into the small soft spot in his heart from all the care he recieved from her. Still, all the care she was giving him was producing little results until she convinced a family friend who was a med student to practice drawing blood from her. When he was done she snuck away with the blood and gave it to the vampire who recovered within hours after recieving her blood. He told Nicole that he owed her a life debt that must be paid and one day he will pay her back. He then told her that his name is Drake Valei of the Daywalker clan. He then left to rejoin his clan.

Nicole was a decent student when it came to the academics, she excelled in the martial arts and sword arts taught to her by her father. To her parents, she was their shinning star because they were so proud of her. She and Hotaru enjoyed exchanging letters. They talked about everythng. Well, almost everything, Nicole did not tell Hotaru about the vampire.

When she was nine years old, she and her family went abroad for a year in England. Her father was there to learn fencing from a master and her mother for buisness. England is where she met and became friends with Arthur Pendragon and his sister, Morigan Le Fay. They both went to the same school together, though Morigan was a little younger. They had slumber parties and hung out. One day, a week or so before Nicole would return to Japan, they were attacked by a Fallen Angel on their way home from a play date. That was when she first manifested her powers, a ball of destructive energy that vaporized the Fallen one as she was about to kill Arthur. She comforted her friends and they promised to stay friends and to never talk about the event with anyone who was not aquainted with the supernatural.

Nicole and the Pendragon siblings became penpals, in order to keep in contact with each other. She learned that the siblings took up either swordsmanship or magic in order to defend themselves so what happened that day with the Fallen one had no repeats. This inspired Nicole to train her own abilities and she started practicing her magic in the same place she took care of Drake Valei and by trial and error she figured out some of her powers out.

On her eleventh Birthday, she received an inheritance from her father. A red magical Sword, that had been in her family for many generations called the Red Legend. It was a Beautiful red long japanese sword. She was very happy to recieve this gift from her father because it ment he recognized her talents with a blade.

While visiting her Grandma alone when she was twelve, her parents were in a car accedent and did not make it. Nicole was devestated. After the funeral, she went to live with her grandmother and transfered to Kuoh Jr High. Unknowingly to Nicole this brought her closer to reuniting with her birth family.


	3. Interlude One

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Interlude One

The Gremory's were never the same after the kidnapping. All family members were extremely overprotective of Rias. Always under the watchful eye of Enku, Rias' brother's pawn and Kirin, Rias grew up. When Enku was not around to watch her, Souji Okita, her brother's knight took care of her. He sparked her intrest in Japan and so she started asking to visit or stay there or attend school there. Her Parents' answer, was; "Only when you have at least three members in your peerage, can you have schooling there." And so Rias waited.

One of the things she wished she had was her sister, Rias missed her alot. Rias vowed that one of the first things she is going to do when she is older is find her sister. She had a deep whole in her heart left by the absence of her sister and when she became friends with Sona Sitri that hole began to be patched. She and Sona did much together.

When she was ten, She recieved her evil pieces, which she used to save Akeno, Koneko, and Yuto from their face in the two years before she was permited with her peerage to go to an middle school in Kuoh. What she found there would change her life.


	4. A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter three: A New School

"Class, I would like to introduce Nicole Hoshiko, who transfered to Kuoh Academy's Middle School Division from a school near Tokyo. She has suffered the tragic loss of her parents and now lives with her Grandmother. So everyone be nice to her," Said the teacher as she gestured to the girl beside her. She tilts her head toward Nicole, "Hoshiko-san, I am Nekotori-sensei, I will have you sit behind Gremory-san. GREMORY-SAN, please raise your hand so that Hoshiko-san can sit behind you."

Rias looks up from the doodle she is drawing and takes notice of the new girl. The new girl had blue eyes and brown hair but it was straight like her father's hair. There was sadness in the transfer student's eyes, and all of a sudden Rias got a strong sense of nostalgia. Rias raised her hand and the transfer student walked and sat in the seat behind her. The nostalgic feelling growing stronger. She exchanged a look with Akeno who was watching her worriedly and nodded to Akeno to let her know she was fine. Akeno sat in the seat next to her.

Nicole walked over to the girl who raised her hand and studdied her as she walked. Gremory-san had red hair and green eyes. Gremory-san's eyes were studious but had wistful look to them, that stired some distant memory that could not be placed at least for now. This made her feel as though she had a life changing moment. She sat in her chair and returned her attention to the teacher.

"Would somebody please help Hoshiko-san for the next couple days until she gets used to it here?" Asked Nekotori-sensei.

To Nicole's surprise Gremory-san raised her hand along with the girl next to her in answer to the teacher's question. Nicole was touched by their answers. _The students are really nice here_, thought Nicole; _I am so thankful, I thought i would be stuck with bullies like I was at my old school_.

"Alright, Gremory-san and Himejima-san, I leave Hoshiko-san in your care," said Nekotori-sensei before starting the day's lessons.

Soon it is lunch, and Nicole grabs her lunch from her school bag. When she looks up she see the ladies who volunteered to take care of her standing in front of her desk.

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory and this is my friend, Akeno Himejima. It is a pleasure to meet you. May we join you for lunch?"

Akeno and Rias smiles gently at Nicole.

"Nice to meet you as well, Gremory-san and Himejima-san. I am Nicole Hoshiko and I would be happy if you join me for lunch." Nicole said as she watches strange expressions run across their faces before their pleasent demeanor is restores itself.

Akeno and Rias pulls their seats around my desk and we begin to eat and converse. The topics range from personal history to hobbies. All three girls found out by the end pf lunch that they like each other well enough to become friends.

...

Soon, both lunch and school was over. The tour with Nicole was over in an hour because her guides had club activities and parted ways.

Akeno and Rias arrived at the Ocult Research Club to find Yuto and Koneko already their from their training in the Underworld. It won't be until High school that her entire peerage will be in Japan.

"President, Why were you so late? Did something happen to you? I am so worried" Asked Yuto.

"It's something you don't need to worry about, Akeno and I guided a new student about the school. Although, she did stir up a sense of nostalgia for me," said Rias.

"Now that I think about it," said Akeno; "She does have the same name as your twin and she looks like you a little bit. Actually, she looks exactly how you described your twin to me all those years ago except now she is the same age. I think I felt a demonic presence from her too. She also said durring lunch, she was adopted around the time and age that your twin was kidnapped."

Rias sits down in a marvolus arm chair and closes her eyes to think on what Akeno said. The more she thought about it, the more It made sense of her feellings. Nicole is her missing sister, this knowledge made her the happiest in ages. A smile appears on her face. She opens her eyes.

"Akeno, contact my brother and parents, Tell them I found my twin."


	5. Reactions and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter Four: Reactions and plans

The Gremory's were having a rare family dinner with their son and daughter-in-law when Akeno arrived, surprising them. Before Akeno could tell them the news Venelana stood up and asked worriedly, "Is everything well, Rias is not under attack, is she?"

"No, but I have some interesting news from Rias," responded Akeno.

"Well, what is it?" asked Lord Gremory.

"An interesting student transfered in," said Akeno.

"Oh, and why should that interest us?" Asked Lord Gremory.

"Well, She has a subtle demonic presence, blue eyes, brown hair that is similar in shape to yours lord Gremory, she is the same age as Rias, and she was adopted around the same time your daughter was kidnapped. The Iceing on the cake, her name is Nicole."

Akeno enjoyed the joyous reactions on their faces as her words sunk in.

"Let's go see Nicole now," said Venelana.

"She does not know yet, it seems her memories are sealed away and second we should verify if it is your daughter first," said Akeno.

"Well, you are right, Akeno we are too hasty and we should talk to Rias first." Said Sirzech.

...

A red magic circle appeared in the club room as Rias looked up from club paper work. Her entire Akeno and her entire family minus her nephew appears. They quickly rehashed everything they knew so far and decided do a subtle crest reveal spell when Rias invited Nicole to a sleep over tomorrow. Tomorrow night, they would know the truth of wether Nicole was family or friend.


	6. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter Five: Sleep Over

Sachi Hoshiko, Nicole's adoptive Grandmother was reading the newspaper from the morning of when an excited Nicole arrived home school.

"Hey, Grandma! Guess what!" shouted Nicole.

"What?"

"I've been invited for a sleepover at Rias's house with Akeno-san!"

"Oh, the girls who are helping you at school the other day?" asked Grandma with narrowing eyes.

"Yes, they are really nice and I see a great future ahead of us. Please, can I go? Rias's Parents will be there," begged Nicole with puppy dog eyes.

Against her better sense of judgement, about stranger's she never met taking care of her grandkid she gave in and helps Nicole pack because this would be a good chance for her to make new friends. She also learned more about Rias and Akeno, and the more she learned the happier she became about the sleep over. Perhaps these two will help Nicole get over her sadness about her parents' death. Nicole's grief over their death prevented Nicole from attending school for a month. Yes, this sleep over would be good for Nicole, but she had a feeling that it would be life changing.

...

Nicole was greated by a gray haired maid, named Grayfia, in the mansion where Rias lived and was led to the living room where the entire Gremory family sat. A tall man with straight red hair got up and shook my hand.

"I am Dracon Gremory, Rias's Father and head of the family. It is nice to meet you, Nicole, Rias has told me all about you." Said Rias's Father.

"Nice to meet you as well."

The woman who had sat with the man got up to greet her as well. This woman looked like a brown haired a few years older version of Rias. A sister, perhaps?

"Hello, Nicole I am Venelana Gremory, and I am Rias's mother." Said Venelana and smiled as she shook Nicole's hand.

_WHAT! HER MOTHER! Damn, she must have one hell of a plastic Surgeon!_ Nicole thought.

Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. There was Rias and Akeno with a man who looked to be an older and male version of Rias.

"Glad to see you made it, Nicole. I would like to introduce you to my big brother, Sirzechs." Said Rias.

Sirzech squealed and said, "She called me big brother, I am so happy I could die.."

The maid Grayfia, pinched his cheeks before he could finish what he said. Nicole Heard Grayfia saying something to him but was unable discern her words. Nicole returned her attention to her friends.

"So what are we doing first?" Nicole asked.

"We are going to play a game first," said Akeno.

Grayfia having finished talking to Sirzechs, grabed her luggage and took it to the room where the sleepover would take place. The girls left to play their games.

...

Grayfia brought the girls down to the dinning room an hour later and served dinner. Grayfia had a simple task that evening; to cast the crest reveal spell. It was a spell that would reveal whether or not someone was a devil or not and what clan they belonged. Most of the time it was used to show which house the devil belonged to, in the case of missing persons or spies. There were very few races that could take on devil form and Aura, only then was is used as a way to learn whether or not they were enemies disguising as friends. In order to enact the spell she would have to touch the person chanel their power and silently cast the spell, not an easy feat for some. After casting the spell, if Nicole was her niece a red glow would appear where the neck and her chest met in the shape of the family crest. If Nicole was not her niece nothing would happen.

Nicole was enthralled by the conversation about Rias's non magic escapades when she was younger. Grayfia quietly touched Nicole's shoulder and cast the spell while asking her if she wanted anything to drink. A red glow appeared on her chest, confiming to the Gremorys that Nicole, was indeed their missing family member and happy tears appeared in their eyes.

"What is this? What is going on?" Nicole said as the Crest reveal spell destroyed her the amnesia spell and to the surprise of everyone, Nicole fainted.


	7. Confusion and understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter 6: Confusion and understanding

Venelana stood up and ran to Nicole, her newly found daughter's side, when Nicole collapsed.

"Grayfia what is wrong with her?" asked Venelana. Grayfia touched Nicole's head and did a magical scan of her body.

"When I cast the reveal spell, it overloaded and destroyed the spell placed upon her by her kidnapper," said Grayfia calmly as she looked at Venelana and Lord Gremory.

"What spell was cast upon her?" asked Lord Gremory.

"It as we thought, she had an amnesia spell placed upon her, but she had another cast upon her, an aura concealing spell to help hide her demonic energy. It was also cast upon her by the one who took her. It would explain why we never found her before this," answered Grayfia.

"Why would she faint though?" asked Sirzech.

"She fainted because her body needed to process the memories and her true aura," answerd Grayfia and stared at her husband.

"Will she be alright?" asked Rias who drew Grayfia's gaze from her husband.

"In a little bit," responded Grayfia. "For now let's move her somewhere more comfortable."

They took her to a day couch in the living room and grabbed a book then sat down in the couch. They waited for her to wake up.

...

All around Nicole, were images of a younger gremory family swirling around her. The way she viewed these images were strange. For example, she was looking up at an exhausted but happy Venelana as if she were being held in Venelana's arms. Next thing she knew, she was in a similar memory as the one of Venelana but with Dracon instead. Eventually, it dawned on Nicole after seeing more images but with other people including Rias, that these were memories. The memories paused. She recalled being told this morning by Rias that Nicole was the name of her missing sister. She recalled these memories and the other days emotions when she first saw Rias. She was Rias's twin sister. Now, she remebered she was not human but a Devil. Nicole's mind was shocked to the core for a moment, She was not human. She was a devil. Something happened to her to made her forget what and who she was. Suddenly the memories resumed and she saw it, the strange devil who had kidnapped her and put her sleep. Fear flooded her mind. He did something to her, but what? She woke and sat up screaming.

...

Venelana and her husband rushed to their screaming daughter's side and hugged her. To their surprise, Nicole hugged them back. That made them wonder if Nicole knew who they were.

"Mom, Dad, I.." Nicole trailed off. "I am scared, I remembered everything."

A rush of joy ran through the gremory family members. Akeno was happy that her friend Rias got her sister back.

Mother and Father hugged Nicole tighter and said, "Don't be afraid, you are with family and the Devils that hurt you has been delt with." They let go of Nicole. Rias and Sirzech hugged her tight as well. Sirzech let go of his sisters to allow them to give them a chance to hug just each other.

"I did not know who you were sister, but i missed you since we have been seperated," murmured Nicole and hugged Rias closer.

"I too have missed you little sis, there is so much to tell you." Said Rias with tears filled eyes.

The next hours were filled with catch up. Nicole went first describing her amnesia and then her adopted family. She went on to describe her childhood and her travels. Of the time she and her friends were attacked by a fallen angel which she defeated by instinctively using her powers. When she told that event a deadly aura was emited by the adults in the room, horiffied that their child and other children were attacked so. Soon it was Venelana's turn to tell the events of what happened during Nicole's abscence.

"So what are we going to do now? And what are we going to do about my grandmother?" Asked Nicole.

"Well first we are going to sleep, tomorrow we will decide what to do, it is really late after all." Said Lord Gremory.

"I and Grayfia will take our leave," said Sirzech seriously. "We have some paper to fill out and somethings to prepare for Nicole."

Grayfia and Sirzech teleported away. The rest of their family went to bed. Akeno, Nicole, and Rias shared a large room together. Akeno took the single bed and The twins shared the king sized bed. They fell asleep with a smile on ach of their faces and holding each other's hands.


	8. What came Next

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter seven: What came Next

Nicole opened her eyes and saw her twin's face and then looked at their clasped hands and back to Rias's face again. Nicole smiled and went to shake her sister awake to talk to her but Rias grabbed her other hand and pulled Nicole on top of her, then hugged Nicole very tightly on the neck. This made it very hard to breathe.

"My, my, look who is in a very tight squeeze, the epitome of affection of sisters." Akeno Chuckled by the edge of Nicole's side of the bed.

"Akeno...Help...Please," said Nicole, who struggled for air.

"But who am I to get in between my King's affections?" Akeno chuckled again enjoying the predictament Nicole found herself in.

_She is a Sadist_, ran through Nicole's mind. _What am I to do?_ Then an Idea popped into her head.

"Please...Akeno, don't you think Rias shoud be awake to enjoy her uh affections?"

"Perhaps you are right," said Akeno and moved to Rias and pinched Rias's nose.

Rias eyes popped wide open, "Akeno, why did you wake me?"

"Because your twin asked me too, after all you are practically strangling her," responded Akeno.

Rias flushed with embaressment and quickly let go of Nicole, "I am sorry, are you alright, Nicole?"

"No, let me recover for a little bit I am fine."

"I really am sorry." said Rias.

"I know and I forgive you." Said Nicole.

There was a polite knock on the bedroom door.

"Ladies, Breakfast is in 15 minutes please wake and dress." Said Grayfia.

"We will be down soon, Grayfia," answered Rias.

The girls dressed and raced to dinning room. Nicole's and Rias's parents were already there and seated, but what surprised them the most was the fact that their Brother had returned. They sat down in chairs right next to each other. On the table top and next to Sirzech's arm was a case. Grayfia used magic to levitate Breakfast to them. They ate in a comfortable silence, apparently awake only in appearence until they finished breakfast now entirely awake.

"Speaking in an official capacity, I would like to officially grant you the rank of High Class Devil here is your certificate of achievement," said Sirzech as he made a certificate appear out of thin air and handed Nicole a certificate. Then he pushed the box forward, "Here are your Evil Pieces. Congratulations."

Nicole took the box and opened it. In the case, were 15 clear Chess pieces. Nicole picked up the Queen piece and it suddenly glowed red as did all the other pieces. Three changed appearence to a darker red then the rest and these pieces were her one of her Bishops, Rooks and Pawns.

"Well, this is rare. Three Mutation pieces in one set, typically a master may only get one!" Said Venelana.

"Indeed," said Dracon, head of Gremory. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Best of luck in building you peerage," Said Rias and Akeno in sync.

Nicole put the piece back and asked, "What about my Grandmother, I know I need to go with you in order to learn my powers and it is best to be with my birth family now that my true nature is unsealed, as it will attract danger. But I don't want to leave her either."

"First, we will tell her the truth but if she reacts badly we will erase her memories of you so she thinks you died in the same accident as your other family." Said Dracon, "After all Family is important including adopted ones and she now apart of the gremorys with or without her memories and we will act in the best interest for all."

At noon, The Gremory family and household walked to Nicole's Grandmother's house. When they got there, the first thing that was seen was a door blasted off the hinges. Tainted light energy permeated the house as they went inside cautiously, ready to defend themselves if the need arose. Nicole screamed with grief as they came to the Kitchen and found Nicole's Grandmother's dead body. It had a burned out spear like hole through her chest and in her grandmother's hand was a knife that she used to defend herself.

"NO! This is not happening," Nicole said and collapsed in tears. Rias and Akeno rushed to Nicole's side comforting her.

"Whichever Fallen Angel, who is responsible for this tradegy will not be living for much longer, they will regret hurting this family." Said Lord Gremory and everyone in the room nodded in agreement.


	9. Sairaorg and Tiamut

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter eight: Sairaorg and Tiamut

A month and a half had passed since Nicole reunited with her birth family and the death of her dear grandmother. During this time period, she greived for her grandma, got reaquainted with her family, and learned more about being a devil.

This afternoon she was practicing the martial arts taught to her by her adoptive father. In the middle of a practice spar with a dummy, she heard a voice that came from behind her she had never heard before said, "What a magnificent martial arts performanc going on. Would you like to have a living spar partner?"

Nicole turned around and studied the boy behind her. He was a young man about 5 years older than her. So he would be about 17. He was extremely tall and well built; he practically raidiated a strong presence but that presence did not come from magic but sheer physical power. He had black hair, purple eyes, and a nice smile.

"Sure, but how do you want to fight..I..I...I mean what rules do you want to use?" Stammered Nicole, who was nervous and in awe of this person.

"The head and groin areas are off limits and no serious injuries are permited. This is a three minutes battle and in order to win you have to have landed the most hits by the end of the time or get the other person to surrender or render the person unconcious." He said.

"May I get the name of the person I am fighting?" Nicole asked.

"Of course, I am Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family, But you can call me Sai."

_Why did that name sound so familiar? _Nicole thought.

"Okay, lets gets started!" Sairaorg shouted.

Nicole prayed that she would make it out from this spar alive. She and Sai took opposite sides of the room and then bowed to each other. Then they both assumed their fighting forms and fought for almost three whole minutes before Sai took her out with a strong punch to the gut. Sai was an exceptionally strong opponet while she landed several strong blows that would have taken almost anyone else out, Sai just shook them off. Sai on the other hand, managed to take her out on the first blow he managed to land on her and that blow was exceptionaly strong and caused her to have a black out (and that was two minutes and 30 seconds into the three minute battle). Sai waited with her while she was unconcious.

When Nicole regained concious about ten minutes after the spar, Sai asked her, "Why didn't use magic? It's not like the rules forbade you from using it."

"For multiple reasons. One is that this was a martial arts fight, not a magic fight and thus it feels to me like it would be cheating. A second reason is that I thought it would be fun to fight you with martial arts because I sensed that you had exceptional martial arts skill and it would be an excellent time to measure my skill level against a strong fighter. Three, I sense that your power abilities are based on your physical skills not your magical ones." Nicole answered.

"You are right that I don't have alot of magic. In fact, I only have enough magic to use teleportation circles and to resurect or make peerage members. I did not inherit my family's power of destruction. I only recently became the heir after defeating my younger brother about a month or more ago. I like the reasons you didn't use magic and I thank you for fighting fairly during your fight. It was fun fighting you as well, you moved so fast that I had a hard time landing a hit."

"But you are the one who was awe inspiring! You had amazing endurance and strength!"

"Thank you, would you like to be my friend?" asked Sai.

"Sure. I am curious though, what are you doing in the Gremory Castle?"

"I am here to meet my cousins and to finaly meet my newly returned betrothed." said Sai. "I forgot to ask, but what is your name?"

"Oh, I am so sorry that I forgot to give you mine, I am Nicole Gremory."

"WHAT! That means your my betrothed!"

"What!" Nicole gasped before she fainted from shock.

...

Once they got over the shock, they got to know each other and found that they liked each other a lot. A week after they met they took a trip to visit his mother who was in a coma in the hospital. It was a sad visit but a seriou move forward in their relationship after all, Nicole met his mother. On their way to Nicole's home via a public train they ran into a devil named Kuisha Abaddon. Sai recruited Kuisha to become his queen with Nicole's help.

Another week later, on the night of the full moon, Nicole, Rias and Akeno went to the forest of the Familiars.

"Sis, Akeno," said Nicole, "There is someone I need to go meet here in this forest. So while I am going to meet this person, why don't you guys find your familiars?"

"Nicole, it can be dangerous to go on your own!" said Akeno and Rias nodded her head in agreement with Akeno.

"I'll be fine, and if I get hurt because I went against your advice, you can lecture me all you want when I get back, OKAY?" said Nicole as she headed in a different direction and waving a hand as in goodbye.

She then used the bracelet she was given by Tiamut to comunicate with Tiamut. Tiamut quickly arrived and took Nicole to her nest which had an egg the size of a soccer ball in it. Tiamut shifted to her human form. They spent an hour catching up and finaly Nicole asked, "I did not know you were expecting a baby! When is it due?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole.

"Dragons need both of their parents in order to hatch, we dragons, do not understand why it is this way but just that is so. There is another way to make the baby hatch but it has lasting consequences for the baby hatch. A baby can stay in its egg for almost a thousand years or so before dying, my baby is running out of time." Said Tiamut.

"What is this way? Where and whom is the baby's father? Is there anyway that I can help?" Asked Nicole.

"Yes, I think you can help that is why I brought you here. The baby's father is the dragon named Ddraig and he ran off with another woman, breaking my heart and dumping his responsibilities. Then he gets himself killed and sealed away. When I last heard from him he said he didn't know why I was so angry and that he forgot. The only way for the baby to be born is if I find a good master for it so it can be born as a familiar so it can survive. I chose you because you have a great heart and you will treat my baby well. But I am not about to have you do it for nothing. If you help my child be born into this world and allow it to be your familiar, I will become a member of your peerage." Said Tiamut.

Nicole thought about it for a moment and accepted the offer.

"Here is what will happen, first, I will feed my baby some of my magical energy. When a normal hatching is done one parent starts off feeding the baby some of it's magical energy and the spouse a minute later adds their own magical energy. In this case, after I start to give magical energy, you will initiate and seal the familiar contract and then give it a name, once that is done the baby will hatch. But if anything goes wrong the baby will die." Said Tiamut.

They then iniated the procedure which went off with out a problem. And soon a male dragon familiar was born named Tanner. He had blue eyes and red scales.

Then it came for Tiamut to pay her side of the deal.

Nicole held up her Queen, Mutated Rook, and Mutated pawn piece while Tanner curled his body around her neck and slept. "Tiamut, you have a choice of being a pawn, a rook or a queen; which would you like to be? Oh! that's right I want to call you Tia-chan, in order to keep your identity a secret until the right moment."

"That's fine, I like the nickname. I would like to be a pawn," answered Tiamut.

"A pawn, I am surprised, I am sure you would have wanted to be a queen. Why do you want to be a Pawn?" asked Nicole.

"Because I like the promotion ability of a pawn and the fact that it is not as much of a responsabilty as the queen piece and I also have to raise a son on top of my duties to you and I can not thank you enough in helping me." answered Tia-chan. A few minutes later she became my pawn and we returned to my surprised sister and friend.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter 9:

Drake Valei made his way to the capital of the Gremory devil clan's teritory. There he hoped to find the young girl he had a life debt owed to. Six years ago, Nicole saved his life when laid dying in abandoned building and trreated him very kindly despite his threats. A couple weeks ago, the oracle of the vampires at one of the vampire's sacred ritual, divined that he must start paying his life debt within the month or only misfortune will be in his and his family's future. So he went to look for her in the town she saved him but to only find her gone. After exhausting research, He found out that she was the long lost daughter of the Gremory clan. Upon learning this he headed out to see her.

...

Nicole soon learned that taking care of a baby dragon was hard work even with the help of his mother and he grew fast. He was a mischevious ball energy and destruction. She had to replace several pieces of furniture already and he had only been alive for a month, but she loved him like a little brother. A week after bringing home Tiamut and Tanner, she was woken up one morning by a 3 year old looking todler with red hair and blue eyes which surprised her greatly as this was not her nephew Millicas who was several years older that this boy. It turned out that this boy was Tanner and he had finaly learned how to shift between his dragon and human forms like Tiamut can. Tanner for his part, was extremely fond of his mother and his master.

One day, Nicole while sitting out in the garden with Tiamut (during one of the few times they got Tanner to nap) was inturupted by a servant saying that a vampire was there to see her. Nicole bade the servant to let the vampire in to the garden where they were at.

Moments later a vampire Nicole recognized was ushered in.

"Lord Valei, what a pleasent surprise to see you again. Are doing well?" asked Nicole.

"I am fine," He replied. "And you?"

"I am well, thank you. This lovely lady sitting next to me is Tia-chan and currently the only member of my peerage. Tia-chan this Drake Valei, a vampire of the daywalker clan."

"It is nice to meet you." Tiamut and Drake said at the same time.

"What brought you into our neighborhood, Lord Valei?" asked Tiamut.

"I have to pay my life debt to your master," Drake aswered before he adressed Nicole. "Is there anything I can do to repay my life debt to you?"

"Not anything that I can think of, unless you want to become a member of my peerage, which I highly doubt." Answered Nicole.

"I'll do it."

Nicole did a double take at his answer. "Are you sure? Once done you can never go back to being a vampire, which is something most vampires do not like."

"An unpaid life debt brings misfortune and disaster to the person with the debt and his family. I was told by our oracle sometime ago, that if I did not take care of my life debt within the month misfortune would ocur."

"I only want member's on peerage who want to be there. Do you want to be there?"

"Yes, as far as I can see, Tia-chan looks happy here and that you have been a good master to her. Is this not so?" Drake adressed to Tiamut.

"Yes, I am happy. I am very happy that I get to spend time with my two favorite people my son, and my master." Replied Tiamut.

Drake thought for a few minutes with the females watching him waiting for a response.

"Yes, I am willing to and wanting to become a member of your peerage." Drake said.

Nicole nodded in aceptance of his decision and took out her pieces. The mutation rook piece glowed and Nicole performed the ritual on Drake.

"Welcome to your new family and peerage, Drake." said Nicole as she hugged him in welcome.

...

It took a week for Drake, Tiamut, Tanner, and Nicole to adapt to each other. But they found they got a long well together.

One day during dinner, Venelana asked Nicole if she wanted to go to London with her to take care a contract and to then spend two days in London together for som mommy and daughter bonding time. Nicole enthusiastically accepted her offer.

The next day,when they arrived in London Nicole asked, "Can I visit a pair of old friends, while you take care of buisness?"

"Sure, dear be sure to be back at the hotel by 6 pm tonight," replied Venelana.

They went their seperate ways.


	11. Arthur and Morgana

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter 10: Arthur and Morgana

Nicole arrived at the Pendragons residence via transportation circle. Even though she was greeted well and happily by her friends she noticed a sadness in their eyes. They led her to a room where they had set up tea and snacks after hearing from her last night that she was making a visit. For an hour, they talked about light hearted subjects and then Nicole tald them about meeting her birth family and learning she was a devil, Something the Pendragons already knew from when Morgana was studying magic and they accepted Nicole being one. They told her about their training and the holy swords in their possesions. Finaly, Nicole asked the question that had been bothering her, "I noticed earlier but was uncertain about bringing it up, but I am worried. Why are you both so sad?"

"A month and a half ago, while my sister and I were out training with our masters our parents were attacked in killed in our old home. The only things we know about the attackers is that they are either Angels or Fallen Angels because they left behind a decaying light energy signature but we were to late to get an acurate read on which of the two it was. I want revenge, I need to get stronger!" Said Arthur and Morgana nodded her head in agreement.

"You both have my deepest sympathies, I understand your pain. Almost a year ago my adoptive parents were killed in a car accident. Then just a few months later, just after meeting my birth family my adoptive Grandmother was killed by a Fallen Angel. I understand your desire for revenge and want revenge myself but promise me you both will only take revenge on those who did the crime and not the whole race."

"We promise," said Arthur and Morgana.

"And I promise to help you seek it but right now none of us have enough training to do it, Is there anyway I can help you out at the moment?" Nicole asked them.

"Can you make us into devils of your peerage in order to help make us stronger?" asked Arthur.

"I can, but why? You do understand what it means to become a member of my peerage, Right? You are willing to give up your humanity and have to serve someone in order to get revenge?" Nicole asked.

It was Morgana who answered, "Yes, we understand what we are giving up, but we would not want to have anyone but you be our master. We consider you our honorary sister and we trust you."

"Alright, as long as you understand what you are getting into," Nicole said as she took out her evil pieces. Nicole walked over to Morgana first and her mutation bishop piece glowed in response. She then resurected Morgana as a devil.

After Morgana, came Arthur's turn he consumed both of her knight pieces. Nicole then helped them pack their stuff so they could move in with her. Then they took care of any arraingments necesary.

Nicole and her new peerage members arrived at the hotel just as the clock read 6pm. Venelana was surprised when Nicole arrived with her new members but Venelana was proud her daughter as well.


	12. Sakura and Ravel

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter 11: Sakura And Ravel

Nicole took a walk around Kuoh's park with her familiar Tanner in his human form and her nephew. She was taking her nephew on his first jaunt to the humand world and he asked to see a place where Nicole had lived and she took her familiar for the same reasons. When they reached the park Nicole sat on a bench. Nicole reflected upon what happened in the past 8 months since she was reunited with her birth family as Tanner and Millicas played on the jungle gym. She and father got a long very well but they were not as close as Nicole was to Rias and her mother. Nicole cared for her brother despite not being able to interact much with him because he was one of the four maou and as such, he was busy. Nicole liked Grayfia but found it hard to talk to her. Nicole enjoyed being an Aunt to Milicas and a Master/Sister figure to Tanner. Nicole and Akeno were close and once Akeno trusted her enough, Akeno told the truth of her past and heritage to Nicole. Nicole accepted all of it because she cared for Akeno as a friend. Sairaorg and Nicole had went on several very good dates and Nicole found her self falling for him. He was so nice, kind and funny, unlike that yakitori that her sister was betrothed to. Yakitori's sister on the other hand, was her first devil friend from outside her family and their respective peerages. Her name was Ravel, and she had decided two weeks ago not to create her own peerage but to join an exsisting one. Ravel also introduced her to several of her new devil friends.

Tanner's mother, Tiamut and Nicole were exceptionaly close having met when Nicole was real young. Now, Tiamut was also apart of her peerage as her mutated pawn, Nicole's first member of her new and growing family. After all she and her peerage are family and the family she chose. Then a short while later she added three more people to her peerage; Drake, a vampire she had saved who became her first rook; Arthur and Morgana, among her closest friends, became her only knight and one of her bishops. Her mother told her of a possible new recruit for her peerage from one of her few devil friends she made in the past few months, that she was going to meet when she returned tonight.

Nicole sat and watched the boys play together, when it was noon she called the boys over to eat the lunch she had prepared and brought with her when they came to Kouh. When the boys and Nicole were done with lunch they made a pit stop at the closest public bathrooms before the boys went back to playing and Nicole back to supervising. As it neared five o'clock, Nicole was about to call the boys over when she heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her.

...

Sakura was injured as she ran from the Fallen angels who were the political opponets of her father, an another fallen angel. These Fallen Angels had succeded in attacking her and her mother while her father was off having an affair with another woman. They had killed her mother and she had barely escaped but Sakura was unsure if she was going to survive even though she had escaped. She had only just escaped because she was finaly able to summon her sacred gear, which took on the form of a sword otherwise she might have shared the same fate as her mother because the abillites she had as a hybrid were sealed away until she turned 15. Sakura was told that her powers were sealled away for safety's sake. Not that it mattered anymore. Sakura started heading to the park cause some instinct told her that she would be saved and safe there. When she reached the park, she collapsed just behind a bench and in front of the bushes she had just ran through. She looked up as a brown haired and blue eyed devil stood up and looked her way.

...

Nicole ran over to the prone and injured a form from which raidiated power that was fading just like the life from it's body. Nicole turned the figure now clearly seen was female and the same age as her, over.

"Save me...Please, save me. I don't care what the price is, Devil, as long as I survive." Said the girl as she clutched at Nicole's shirt.

Nicole weighed the decision about the request and in the end she decided that she could not turn her back on an injured and dying person when she could do something about it. Tanner and Millicas joined Nicole at the dying girl's side.

Nicole looked in her pocket and saw that her Queen piece glowing and Nicole took it out of her pocket and showed the dying girl.

"Do you know what this is and the consequences if it is used?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, to both of your questions," She replied.

"Do you accept? And if so please give me your name." Said Nicole, "I, myself are called Nicole Gremory."

"Yes, I accept. My name is Sakura Tsukimo."

Nicole laid Sakura down and placed the queen's piece on Sakura's chest, and performed the ritual to resurct Sakura as a devil. When the ritual was over, all of Sakura's injuries were healed.

"Now, Sakura, my new Queen, how do you feel?" Nicole said as she casted a spell to mend and clean sakura's clothes and body.

"Great, thank you so much, Nicole-sama." said Sakura as she got up.

"We have to head to my home now is there anything you would like to take to your new home, Sakura or to notify any remaining family?" Nicole asked as they walked to where they could catch the Gremory train back home.

"No. But I have a seceret that you must know." Said Sakura as she whispered something into Nicole's ear.

...

Later that evening, after Nicole returned with a new peerage member, she was ushered into her parent's office. Inside the office, her parents, sister, and her friend Ravel waited for Nicole.

"Daughter, Ravel has requested to become your Bishop. I and your mother and Ravel's parents have agreed to it." said Nicole's father.

Nicole agreed to Ravel's request and made Ravel into her new Bishop.


	13. The Queen's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd, Ichiei Ishibumi and others do.

Author's Note: I would really appreciate reviews, please. They are my reward for writing fanfictions and I also like hearing thoughts and suggestions abot my story.

Chapter 12: The Queen's Past

"Ravel, I am curious about why you chose to join my peerage," I stated to Ravel as she guided Ravel and Sakura to their new rooms. Ravel walked beside Nicole, and Sakura behind them.

"First off, because you are my friend and second my brother, Raiser asked me to join that harem that he calls a peerage. No way am I doing that, don't get me wrong I care about my brother but that peerage is just gross and what he does with them is something I don't want to think about. Who is she?" Ravel gestured to Sakura behind them.

"A new friend and peerage member I made today. Her name is Sakura my Queen, and Sakura this is my new Bishop, Ravel." Nicole introduced them and they nodded at each other. "Ravel, you will be staying in this room. Please ring the bell if you need anything at all."

Nicole gestured to a door to Ravel's right.

"Good night, Nicole and Sakura," said Ravel as she smiled and waved.

"Good night," said Sakura and Nicole insync. They gigled at each other as Ravel left but the joy stoped for Sakura as she recalled her mother's death that day and the gigle faded into nothing.

"How are you doing, Sakura?"

"Not good."

"We need to talk about that, lets go to my room you'll be staying in my room for a little while anyway. All of the rooms avaiable are being renovated and I just gave the last available room to Ravel." Nicole grabbed Sakura's hand and raced to Nicole's room. Once inside, Nicole closed her door and grabbed her pajamas and found an oversized shirt and a normal pyjama bottom. Tomorrow, Nicole would have to take Sakura to shop for some clothes for her because she needed them and because Nicole didn't really have any that would fit her except for tonight's pajamas. Sakura had sandy blonde hair mixed with black and pink/violet eyes and was really tall for her age.

"Sakura, here is a pair of pajamas that you can change into while I change in the bathroom over there. After that, we need to talk and eat supper then we need to sleep. You are sleeping on the Day bed by the window across from the bed."

A few minutes later they were in their sleepwear. Nicole rang the bell to call the maid and ordered two servings of hot chocolate and shell pasta mac and cheese. While they waited for their meal they talked.

"Sakura, what happened to you today to get you in such a bad condition?"

"While my father...That BASTARD, was out having an affair with that woman; my human mother and I were attacked by his fellow fallen angels who were political opponets of his. They...They wanted to kill us and make it look like someoone else did it, so that they might trigger a war. They killed...killed mother and the only reason I escaped was that I had awoken my Sacred Gear." Sakura said as she broke down and cried, Nicole swiftly caught Sakura as she fell forward crying. Nicole held Sakura and patted Sakura's back and whispered comforting words. Nicole did not release Sakura had calmed down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nicole asked and Sakura nodded yes. "Do you feel up to talking any more?" Again, Sakura nodded her head yes.

"Why did you not use your fallen angel powers?"

"I can't use them until I am 15 but it might be sooner. When you turned me into a devil it weakend the seal on my powers. Are you sure you are okay with my parentage and my fallen status?"

"Of course. One of my friends who is also my sister's Queen, is a former Fallen as well. I am totally fine with it."

"Who is this other hybrid?"

"Akeno."

"Akeno Himejima?"

"You know her?" asked a surprised Nicole.

"We used to play together when we were younger. I missed her when she dissapeared. What happened to her?"

"Something that was similiar to what happened to you but if you want any details you will have to ask her."

"Okay," responded Sakura.

"Is there any chance you can show me your sacred gear?"

"Yes, Nicole-san, but I do not know which one it is." Sakura answered as she summoned her gear. It was a long sword with a winter theme to it's design. Nicole fetched a sacred gear guide book from her library. Nicole quickly thumbed through sections while checking pictures and compared them to Sakura's sacred gear. Nicole soon learned that her Queen had one of the thirteen longinuss' and it was called Absolute Demise. It also had the nickname of eternal ice princess. When she told Sakura about this Sakura was in awe of the blade.

Finaly the maid came with dinner, after which they fell asleep.

...

Back at Sakura's former home, a man with twelve black feathered wings arrived at the scene of carnage. Black feathers and blood covered the house and the corpse of his wife. As he cradled his wife to his body he scaned the area for his beloved daughter. He quickly casted a spell to find her that covered the whole house but instead of finding her it lit up a pile of Sakura's blood.

"Nooo!" The fallen angel shouted thinking his daughter dead. Early this morning, he had a fight with his wife about his supposed infidelty because of his evaisiveness and sneakiness of late, when in reality all he was doing was arranging for a surprise family trip with an female travel agent whom he would freely admit was beautiful but he never cheated on his wife. His wife saw him and the agent talking at an coffee shop where they had accidently ran into each other and that was when his wife and daughter saw him and then they had their explosive fight. After that, he talked to the travel agent and canceled the trip. Then he went to attened his duties as govenor and then went to his lab to give his wife space so she would calm down and they would be able to talk retionaly. Instead, he came home to this tradegy. He swore that day he would get revenge on those who did this to him and recover his sweet daughter's body. Tears ran down his face. He had failed to protect them but he would avenge them.

...

Nicole woke to find a pair of arms holding her tightly like a teddy bear and at first she thought it was Rias. Nicole turned her head and saw that is was Sakura. The last Nicole saw her was when she fell asleep on the daybed. Nicole guessed that she needed comfort after her previous day.

"Sakura, please wake up and let me go, I have to use the restroom."

"Nooo..five more minutes." said a semisleeping Sakura.

"Please Sakura."

"No...No."

"Sakura!"

"No." Sakura squeezed Nicole tighter.

"Let go!" Nicole wiggled to get Sakura to let her go but it was to tight.

"No!"

Finaly, at the end of her patience, Nicole used a water spell to wake Sakura up. All Nicole got for her troubles was a wet bed and a still sleep Sakura. Desperate, Nicole used a transportation spell that if it didn't work properly would take both of them to the bathroom and Nicole didn't want that. Nicole was successful and vowed that as soon as possible she would get Sakura her own room so no repeats of today's event. Later Sakura would deny this ever happened despite the evidence laid before her.

Later that day, Nicole took Sakura on a shopping trip and then at dinner time introduced Sakura to the rest of her peerage.


End file.
